


【JS】婚姻故事

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw
Summary: 松本润和樱井翔的婚姻出现了问题。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

松本接到自己妻子电话的时候正躺在酒店的床上昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒之间恍惚听到平安夜的清脆摇铃声，皑皑白雪映着灯火通明。尖锐的声音一声接着一声催促着，他睡眼惺忪看了下时间，2月初的凌晨两点，装饰用的壁炉里火光还在摇曳，晃得眼睛疼，又忍不住闭上了眼睛，电话再次急促地尖叫，他按下了接听。

“你睡了？”樱井的声音有些沙哑，带着冬天特有的干涩。

“还没。”他抹了把脸，意识到自己脱口而出的谎话听起来很滑稽。

樱井没说什么，隔着电话线一下一下地吸鼻子。“我父亲在老家突发脑溢血，你能不能…开车陪我去看一趟……”他声音颤抖，有点不可自控的焦急，但听得出在脑内斟酌了许久。

“没问题。”凌晨的电话永远都没有好事，这是他第二次见识到如此慌乱的樱井，松本清醒了大半，安慰说：“你别急，他不会有事的。”

樱井在电话那头微不可闻地“嗯”了一声，音调却是往下沉的。

“给我十五分钟，”松本环顾了下房间，“不，半个小时。”他改口道。

松本的车到达自己家门口时，樱井似乎已经等了很久，围巾胡乱地围了一圈，露出眼袋很重的大眼睛，鼻头冻得通红。

他下车帮忙把行李搬到后备箱，碰到他冰凉的手，习惯性地握住，樱井停顿了一下，又挣扎着把手从那份厚实温暖里抽出来，扔下东西绕到另一边打开副驾驶的门，再次停了下来，又“碰”得关上，坐到了后座。

好像小时候母亲为了纠正自己的左撇子，每次使用左手都要挨一记手板。现在他把门关得砰砰响，也不知道是想惩罚谁。樱井自嘲地笑笑。车里的空调烘得他身子渐渐回暖，目光盯着窗上的雾气缓缓攀爬。

“优子呢？”松本随口问了一句。

樱井觉得讽刺极了，他问候自己女儿的语气仿佛早晨坐在餐桌边喝咖啡时会讲的那句：“今天的报纸呢？”

但为了避免和自己丈夫一见面就争吵，他还是忍耐着情绪回答。“医院里病菌太多，孩子带在身边也不方便，留在家里让高木桑照顾。”高木是他们家保姆，四十多岁的女性Beta，做事干练勤快。

“哦。”他还想问些什么，但又觉得自讨没趣，便噤了声。

没一会儿，松本手机响了。他看了眼号码，停了车，识趣地跑到路边的阴影里接电话。电话那头的人似乎不好对付，松本忍不住从裤袋掏出烟，樱井抹开窗上的雾气去看自己的丈夫，黑暗里烟头的光亮随着他的呼吸忽明忽暗，隐去了松本轮廓分明的大半张脸。

樱井只觉得喉咙发痒，也想狠狠抽一支。他在大学学会的抽烟，灯光昏暗的俱乐部里男男女女手搭着手肩靠着肩，抽烟就像呼吸一样正常且不可或缺。那是他初见松本，他说请他喝酒，把他从座位上拉起往舞池带，手自然而然地搭在腰上，樱井还记得那支乐队唱的怪异曲调，“I will love you till I die. And I will love you all the time. So please put your sweet hand in mine.” 然后顺其自然地把头靠在了对方胸口，直到手中那支还没来得及放下的烟燃尽。

后来他怀孕，俩人便心照不宣地都戒了烟。

回忆起来，松本和樱井之间的共识达成得总是默契又自觉，从优越家境继承来的自律，既不需要信誓旦旦也没必要互相绑架，樱井甚至一度觉得他俩完全没必要结婚，一纸文书让自己看起来像契约卖淫，天性浪漫的松本也未必会喜欢这种拘束。

出乎意料的是，松本对婚姻的热情远超过樱井，即使Omega的母亲总是训诫他，幸福的婚姻是一生的财富，天性谨慎却让樱井本能地步步退却，以至于松本当时求了两次婚。

不过松本自己也承认，第一次确实很糟糕。如果可以，他会冲回过去对着当时在樱井宿舍楼下的草坪上摆心形玫瑰和蜡烛的自己拳打脚踢，事实上那个时候樱井做的也差不多——他从三楼倒了一盆水下来。

至于第二次求婚，情境倒和这会儿差不多。松本开车带着樱井从东京千里迢迢赶到他老家参加表姐的婚礼，那个时候他坐在本以为会永远属于自己的副驾驶座，车里不断循环着“I would give anything. Just to make you understand me. I don't give a damn about nothing else.” 英文系的樱井听歌词听得烧红了脸，嗔怪说你卡碟了吗，怎么只有这一首歌。

松本凑过来有一搭没一搭地吻他，樱井边躲边喊他仔细看车，松本索性把车停下，把头埋在他颈子里像沙漠里几天没喝到水的旅人一样又吮又吸，Omega被安全带束缚得难以动弹，又被他灼热的信息素熏的昏头转向，柔软的红唇被啃得像草莓一样娇艳欲滴，靠仅存的清醒意识喊他至少坚持到服务区。于是在服务区厕所，这对年轻气盛的情侣，来了一发又一发，把原本仅需六小时的路程硬生生拉长到了一个白天另加半个晚上，要不是樱井坚持不在路上住宿，可能还会更长。

而现在，他俩八点不到就抵达了樱井父亲所在的医院。

樱井俊躺在病床上，还没恢复意识，樱井的母亲坐在床边眼圈通红，满脸写着疲惫。

樱井一夜没睡，下车的时候神情有些恍惚，他已经一年多没回实家，这一年多发生了太多事情，一桩桩一件件没有一个是能够和病房里的父母吐露的。

在这点上松本和樱井再次达成了共识，仿佛他俩婚姻没有出现任何问题似的，从走进病房开始松本的手就再也没离开过樱井的腰间。

万幸樱井俊的手术很成功，主治医生表示病情基本稳定，已经没什么大碍，松本感觉怀里的樱井松了口气，绷紧一夜的弦终于松了些，疲惫感便也翻涌了上来。

“妈，你快回家休息吧，这里让我守着就行。”樱井心疼母亲，握着她的手轻声道。

“哎不用，回家也念着这里，睡不好。”妇人摇头，目光仍放在病床上的，一秒也舍不得移开。

“那我也留下，好有个照应。”

“你留着干嘛，又帮不上什么忙，还挤得慌，快和润桑回家睡一会儿，赶了一夜的路了。”

“不是，妈，我不累，我留下吧。”

“那润桑开这么久的车，忙前忙后咨询病况还打电话联系认识的专家，我瞧着他比上次来瘦了好多，你赶紧回家铺下你房间的床铺给他休息……”

樱井腹诽，您到底是他妈还是我妈。

两人被樱井阳子从病房赶出来，松本手还搭着妻子的腰，樱井气不打一处来：“现在没旁人了，你不必再装模作样。”

松本尴尬地把手放开，一言不发地去停车场取车。

樱井靠在医院后门口边吞云吐雾边等他。他宁可松本在这种时候表现得冷淡一点，就像他在东京对待自己那样，而不是一到长辈面前就变成温柔可靠的二十四孝好女婿，举手投足之间尽是道貌岸然的伪善。

一边和那个女人打电话，一边又想当高高在上的圣人，试图在自己脆弱的时候趁虚而入。樱井气得牙痒痒。

“你又开始抽烟了？”松本从车窗里冒出头来，他有点心虚，还得装作理直气壮逮到樱井现行的样子。自己应该比妻子先复抽，公司的事情女儿的事情家里的事情……不知不觉就又开始了，意识过来的时候已经不输大学时的量。

樱井冷笑，许你抽就不许我？

松本一惊，以为瞒得很好。他抽烟总是对着通风口，完事漱口两三次，再重新喷上须后水，看起来毫无破绽。

他挠挠脸颊，一只手摸索着去插裤袋，这副欲盖弥彰的蠢货表情樱井看着就好笑。

已经数不清有多少次了，哄睡优子之后樱井就坐在餐桌旁，点上烟，倒一杯酒，边抽边喝。漫漫长夜时钟一分一秒滴答滴答，这种时候樱井觉得自己不借助香烟就无法呼吸，他得靠着温暖湿润烟草味才能吸入冷冰冰的空气，就像借着酒才能吞下止痛药一样。然后到后半夜他开始困了，把剩下的小半瓶威士忌倒掉，酒瓶连同烟盒叮铃哐啷地扔到对门的垃圾桶，钻进冷彻骨髓的被窝。

他只是想和松本谈谈。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

松本站在樱井身后，愣愣地看他整理行李，从去年圣诞到现在，两人已经分居一个多月，那天他回到家，樱井把他的行李衣物打包收拾好放在家门口，也是现在这副表情——淡漠、疲惫，却容不下一点转圜的余地。他低垂着眼睛，把按照自己惯有叠衣方式的衣服拎出来，抖落开，随手扔在床上，如果是往常，松本会和他拌上几句嘴，指正他这种随意的丢弃方式容易让衣服发皱，但现在他闭了嘴。

就像被赶出家门的那天，松本提着行李箱灰溜溜地住进酒店，打开发现自己的衣服全都是按照The•樱井的方式一股脑塞进去的，乱七八糟的样子简直像被他轰炸过的厨房。始作俑者却不在身边，一时间连发作对象都找不到，气急败坏的松本把火都撒在秘书身上，连夜喊她重新置办几套像样的衣服，又打电话叫醒睡梦中的表弟，说要借用他家院子里的烤炉，裹着睡袍睡眼惺忪的生田拉开房门往院里看，只见熊熊火焰烧了起来，袅袅的烟融进夜幕中，松本往火堆里一件一件地扔着自己的衣服。

收拾好行李，樱井旁若无人地脱下外套扔在地上，解开衬衫的袖口、再到领口。松本默默咽了下口水——他已经一个多月没有性生活了，起初只在酒店订了几天，以为樱井只是闹变扭，他便以东西落在家里为由，有事没事地赖着不走，几次下来樱井索性找出几个纸箱，把他的空气净化笔、咖啡豆、滤水器还有高价购买却从来都没有用过的陶瓷餐具往里扔，“你别这样，过阵子又得收拾回来，多麻烦。”松本的嘴角拉出勉强的弧度，满脸真挚地恳求妻子大发慈悲。结果一个月后，樱井依然没有要和解的意思。他无奈只能把酒店继续订下去，倒也没打算租个公寓什么的，那样显得自己心怀不轨、对分居早就有所图谋。

现在他俩共处一室，空气里还隐隐约约飘着omega信息素的味道，若有若无的莓果香，挑动着松本的alpha神经。

已经这么多天了，作为母亲的樱井翔能耐得住，作为omega的樱井翔未必。松本像第一次去音响店租借毛片的初中生，一路揣在怀里回家，满心期待蠢蠢欲动。

注意到身后被冷落多时的丈夫，意识过来自己不得不和松本共度一晚的樱井有些丧气，他把床上其中一个枕头扔到地板上，又转身从柜子里扒拉出套过季的被褥，冲脑袋里想入非非眼神里意乱情迷的松本抬了抬下巴，意思很清楚，“我睡床，你滚地上。”

松本躺在冰冷的地板上辗转反侧。怎么会这样。他第一次来樱井实家的时候绝对想不到，自己会有一天和樱井翔住在一起却只能独自一人孤零零躺在地板上。

那是八年前，樱井表姐的婚礼前一晚，俩人披着夜幕抵达樱井家的别墅，受到了樱井父母的热情欢迎。樱井的母亲阳子身形瘦小却很精神，皮肤保养得很好，笑起来神采奕奕，见到松本眼睛都亮了，客套寒暄完就把他往餐厅带，“一路辛苦了，我家翔给你添麻烦了。快先喝杯茶，我给你们留了三明治当宵夜。”

等樱井洗完澡出来，阳子还在拉着松本絮絮叨叨，手上还多出本相册，一边指指点点一边捂着嘴笑。

樱井害羞起来，躲进房间不再出门。直到凌晨松本轻轻叩门，他才拉开条缝喊他小声些。

“还没睡吗？”松本偷笑，樱井床上胡乱摊着几本杂志，耳机线绕成一团，像是知道他会来找他似的，强忍着睡意打发时间。

樱井捻着微湿的发尾，满脸被看透后的不爽，“谁让你进我房间的，我爸妈不是给你准备了客房吗，去那睡去。”艳红的嘴唇更翘了。

“我想看看豆丁从小住的地方嘛。”说着凑上来轻咬樱井小巧的鼻子，接着是额头，眼睛，脸颊。松本的嘴很性感，薄薄的上唇带着浅尝辄止的轻浮，丰满的下唇吻什么都像含进了嘴里，意犹未尽地深情。

Omega被亲出了感觉，脸上烫得厉害，手脚并用试图推开他，然而被按在床上动弹不得。

“看完了吗，看完就走吧。”

“看不够，”松本的嘴像黏在樱井身上似的到处点火，手也不老实地往睡衣里钻，“幸好我以前不认识你。”

“唔、什么嘛，那你快滚蛋。”身下的omege板起脸，避开他衔起耳垂的唇舌，拱起膝盖挡在他靠过来的腰腹间表示抗议。

“太早认识的话…我怕会忍不住吃掉小豆丁。”松本暧昧地往他耳朵里吹气，他变快的喘息和口齿间的水声被放大。

樱井被他惹得浑身发软，原先支楞起的长腿架上alpha的腰间缓缓磨蹭，一副乖乖就范的样子。

“那……你现在吃也不迟……”

松本俯下身去，手指像小蛇似的在樱井腿根处游走，抚上饱满的臀肉时，发现猎物般充满攻击性地揉捏，留下一道道指痕。它们灵巧地钻进草丛里，和樱井的性器缠绕着摆弄着，然后顺势而下探进了松本最爱的、温暖湿润的、热情洋溢的洞穴。

樱井一下子软了腰，喘息声随着手指的增加越来越大，那些狡猾的小蛇在洞穴里攀爬抠挖，甬道蠕动着绞紧，一尺一寸地吞咽，一分一厘地挤压，贪吃地把手指越吞越深，淫水也越发汹涌。

松本抽出一手的淋漓汁水，连带樱井的臀部被打湿了一片，迫不及待地将胯下巨蟒送了进去。

“嗯……慢、慢一点……哈……啊……”年轻alpha的腰很有力，抽送起来又快又狠，像极了迅猛扑食的猎豹。樱井忍不住呻吟出声，一句话碎成了几段，差点咬到舌头。

一只手扶着omega的腰，松本将另一只湿透的手揉上他缨红的乳尖——那里早就被他吮得立成了圆滚滚一粒，仿佛奶油蛋糕上那颗最甜美的莓果，咬一口就能在嘴里涌出汁水。现在，小草莓被抹上了糖水，闪动着波光任人采摘，像樱井渐渐染上雾气的大眼睛一样，楚楚可怜。他咬着下唇，发出猫咪发情般颤抖的哼声，隔壁睡着还在上高中的弟弟，另一头是熟睡的父母，松本知道他不敢叫出声，越是这样，便越想欺负。嘴上不停啃咬，在他洁白的身躯上叠出一朵朵焰火，下身打桩似的操干，一下比一下深地撞击，水声“啪啪”地一浪接着一浪。

樱井在他背上挠出爪印的时候，松本知道他生殖腔被顶开了。那是洞穴的最深处，淌过阴深的溪流涉过紧致的肉壁，巨蟒闯进裹挟着蜜糖的桃花源，那里稠软幽深，黏腻缠绵的小舌轻舔着肉棒的顶端，又张狂地吮吸着绞出它的精水。alpha一抽一抽地射精，比先前更加汹涌的液体从里灌到外，樱井像从水里被打捞上来，从颈畔到下体，湿了一片。

第二天樱井母亲敲门喊樱井起床的时候，松本的阴茎还埋在他体内。樱井半梦半醒，企图挣扎开松本扣紧不放的怀抱，冷不丁又被撞出了一记呻吟。

这下彻底清醒了过来，扒拉着把松本还带着硬度的巨物抽出，樱井手忙脚乱地翻下床，捡到衣服就往身上套。床上的那位大爷终于被巨大的动静催醒，哈欠连天地道早安。

樱井冲上来捂住他的嘴，“哎别出声，快回你房间！”

房外紧接着传来樱井阳子女士中气十足的疑惑：“润さん怎么不在房间啊。”

“他、他可能出去晨跑了。”樱井高速运转着大脑，手脚也没停止忙活地把松本揪起来往窗边推。

“从这里下去。”他比划着口型。

松本看了看窗外，嗯，就两层楼，下面还有草坪，摔不死。

“别人都去晨跑了，你竟然刚醒？赶紧给我起来，喊润一起吃早餐。”

“哎哎哎！”樱井连声应着，恨不得把松本直接从窗户踢出去。

只见那人乱蓬蓬的头发被明媚的阳光染成金色，衣服穿得乱七八糟，一只脚迈出窗户，一只手扒住窗台，身子出去了一大半，从头到脚写着“可疑人物”四个大字。

他腾出只手，冲樱井招了招。

omega不情不愿地走过来，撇了撇嘴：“干嘛？”

松本已经完全爬了出去，靠手臂撑在窗框支撑着身体，露出颗毛茸茸的脑袋。樱井不得不低下头去听他讲话。

他便撑起身体，仰着脖子，结结实实地吻上了他的唇。

即使多年后，樱井也依然无法忘记，那个像清晨露水般的吻，和露出孩童般天真无邪爱意的松本。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

樱井又梦到了那场婚礼。

八月的白昼好像过不完似的，灼人耀眼的阳光，修剪整齐的草坪，空气里弥漫着香槟和鲜花的芬芳，孩童咯咯的笑声风铃般飘荡。

他当时被就职焦虑缠绕，婚礼也无法让他躲避开某种无名的烦躁，在和毕业论文搏斗三个月后，樱井终于不得不直视这种困顿于心十几年的迟疑——长久以来他都是从父辈继承一切，教养、学识、道德伦理以及价值取向，从幼稚园一路直升到高等教育的私立学校让这种继承以更加明显的方式展现出来，现在他就要顺着铺好的红毯一路继续走下去了，毫无悬念地拿到内定、和帅气多金的alpha关系稳定，婚宴四处弥漫着他从小到大再熟悉不过的气氛，“安定、幸福、美满”，却让他心底里窜出星星点点的怒火，他不知道自己到底为什么生气，可能是因为今天早晨他最终还是把窗台上的松本拉进了屋，可能是因为吃早饭时候父母心领神会理解万岁的态度，也可能是因为那份出人意料的offer——他早晨收到邮件的时候着实吓了一跳，记者？虽然他大三实习的时候确实因为兴趣参加了某个实习记者的工作，志愿者也做过不少，但是这个职业在他的认知里是和那条铺好的道路背道而驰的。

他生气于不知道自己生气的原因。

感觉就像在和一团迷雾发生争执，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

然后坐在他旁边的松本站起身来。早起他把微卷的刘海梳起，用发蜡固定，露出整片光洁的额头，像海上飘浮的孤冰，在阳光下反射出冷冽的质感。樱井简直爱死他那片绝对领域了，松本整个人毛手毛脚温度高于常人，心跳快还爱出汗，颜浓得像是能着火，唯独刘海下藏着格陵兰岛，现在樱井恨不得马上把被八月热浪烘烤得通红的脸蛋往他额上靠，蹭掉一点焦灼，降掉些许不安。

Alpha对疑惑的Omega安抚性地微笑，走进不远处粉粉嫩嫩簇成一团的姑娘堆里，她们便叽叽喳喳地哄笑开来，踩着高跟鞋轻巧地避让又快速挤作一团，裙摆聚聚散散，生怕错过什么的样子。

樱井顺着她们渴盼的目光投往的方向望去，原来是新娘准备扔花球了。

姑娘们因为热度聚积起来的香水味、脂粉味淤结在花球抛物线命中范围内，她们为了挤进礼服早已饥肠辘辘但是谁也不肯让谁，高出一个头的松本成了最醒目的眼中钉。这个满身青涩的Alpha像只误闯狼群的公鹿，披着乖顺的皮毛，眼里却燃着坚定的热情。

“哎，你一Alpha还好意思和我们争。”她们像群生气的鸽子般咕咕念叨，眼角眉梢尽是笑意。

“是呀，我们一群恨嫁老姑娘，你跟着瞎凑什么热闹。”你一言我一句，语气里调着蜜。

松本便顺着她们的调笑打趣，“可我恨嫁的心不比你们少，”转头看向樱井方向，蹙起眉无奈地轻笑，“在恨嫁这件事上，你们争不过我。”

他的音量连樱井都能听到，怕是周围人全都明白了，樱井感觉全身的血液都冲向了头顶，松本欠揍得要死，趁他不备偷吃手上握着的冰淇淋顺便吮下手指时是这种笑容，球队赢了比赛怂恿他大庭广众吻他时也是这种笑容，死皮赖脸得来的胜券在握，眉毛扬得像迎风招展的胜利大旗，樱井手里的刀叉都快被捏碎了。

理所当然的，松本抱来抢到的捧花——事实上他就只是站在那里伸手一捞，不费吹灰之力。

樱井瞪了他一眼，张嘴说了些什么，但是现在他全忘了。他正潜在梦境里，身体像被海水压挤着一样去窥视回忆里的自己，岸上的他嘴巴张张合合，像是玩绒球被线缠住的动物，焦躁地左顾右盼，寻找解开的线头，水里的他耳膜鼓鼓轰鸣，平静地屏息凝神，等待梦醒的时分。

睁开眼睛的时候天色还暗着，樱井嗓子像被猫爪挠过似的疼，便尝试着动了下身体，结果发现臀部湿了一片——他的发情期到了。

国中时期的樱井也曾在这张床上自慰过，把手指探进后穴，不着要领地抠挖，他冬日滑雪的时候很喜欢把手指插进积雪深处，靠近外界的那层松软，越往深处越是攒积得紧密细实，无形的力施加着，不一会儿手指的温度就融化出雪水来，他曾听人说过被冻死的人濒死前会产生灼烧的错觉，所以冻伤和烧伤才会是一个科室医治。现在他也产生幻觉了，指尖烫得像滚热的砂石夹杂着刺痛，后穴里的感受到的却是寒冷刺骨的冰凌，被Alpha服侍惯了，自慰起来反倒像第一次发情的初中生，生涩、窘迫，并且急切。

松本这个时候也醒了，这是自然，现下整个房间闻起来像刚刚打破外壳的热带水果散发出来的味道，他的情欲被熊熊燃烧的火炉烤炙，焦灼的气息混杂期间。

床上的动静大了起来，Omega拖着他发软的双腿下了床，窗外的月光透进来，淡漠地飘浮在空气里，他气喘吁吁地浸在这片冰冷里面，汗水淋漓。然而房间里的浓烈的气息热度丝毫没有因此减退，樱井就像水妖一般，沙沙地游动到Alpha的简陋床铺之上，默不作声地解开了松本的睡裤。

这下他彻底清醒了，但是松本一动也不敢动，尴尬地由着早就一柱擎天的下体被一言不发的妻子撸动。

樱井的父母不在，樱井的弟妹也不在，偌大的别墅只有这对陷入发情泥潭的夫妻，沉寂得像雪后的平原，吞噬了一切声响。

樱井坐在他腹部，撑在胸口的手微微颤抖，缓缓抬起臀部，小心翼翼地把Alpha硬到不行的粗大吞进春水泛滥的后穴，这个过程十分磨人，他吃力地、迟缓地、一寸寸地吞咽，一副淑女的架势，遇到阻力时稍稍吐出一点再滑进一些，大腿白嫩的肌肉痉挛似的颤抖，吃到底时发出饕足的喟叹，丈夫胸口的那片布料已经被他攥得像快用烂的抹布，Omega开始模仿蟒蛇褪皮似的扭动起来，他蹬着搁置在Alpha身体两侧的双腿，如同刚出生的崽鹿尝试站立一样力不从心，樱井有对举世无双的好腿，纤细笔直洁净无暇，松本时常觉得他用腿来走路都是浪费，应该架在维多利亚式躺椅上每天接受Alpha的亲吻，更不要说他现在发颤着试图用它们发力，造成的后果只有在晃动磨蹭中挂不住的睡袍，像合欢花叶般拨乱开来，露出石榴籽似的乳粒。

松本很想用手去帮妻子一把，帮他按住胡乱蹦跳的野兔一样的臀部，固定住他颤抖的腰腹，但他感到一种无形的束缚，好比掺了氰化物的雾水盈溢在空气里，不堪一击却震慑得他不敢动弹。这种做爱如同在最干渴的时候还只能用吸管喝水，一杯水哪能灌溉得了旱了一月的地，他几乎连吸管都要咬碎，嘴巴内壁被獠牙啃食出了血腥味。

汗水顺着Omega背脊的凹沟静静滑落，流出了沟外，滴落在隐秘于黑暗和衣摆间的侧腹，肉体之间若即若离的碰撞像夜间涌动的阵阵波浪，轻缓地舔舐着岸边坚硬的礁石。

Alpha眼神迷离地听妻子微末的喘息声，瞥见了他睡袍边角不自然的褶皱，法兰绒像野外动物淋雨后粘黏在一起的毛皮，好比发情期的野生动物把体液蹭染在树干岩壁上的行为，这个颇有教养Omega背着丈夫躲在被窝里自慰，把汁水潦草地擦在睡袍上，还不满足，大半夜爬到Alpha身上晃着屁股求欢。

松本带着怒气把手伸进樱井睡袍里，扶住他细窄的腰肢，按着往自己腹部带，几乎掐出了指印。他的妻子——侧颈被咬过永久标记的妻子，为他孕育出女儿的妻子，全身全心属于他的妻子，吃痛地轻叫了一声，珍珠似的瞳仁冒出某种怒火，反手扇了自己的Alpha一巴掌。

发情期的Omega没什么力气，打得软绵绵，但是松本清楚，这个巴掌掺杂着很多东西，可能已经积攒了七八年，记忆力强如樱井自然是要一件一件清算的。他喜欢揣着明白装糊涂，有的时候是真糊涂、绝大多数；但樱井绝对不会，他知道樱井尖酸刻薄起来是什么样子，他不是没有感受过能言善辩用在日常吵架上是怎样的滋味。婚姻是互相吞并，表层的膜戳开很容易，零零碎碎的鸡毛蒜皮，抽屉摔在地上会发现里面的东西早就混作一团不分彼此，然而樱井和松本里层的核都异常坚硬，执拗、坚定、互斥，容不下什么唇齿相依，于是每一次争执都变成了道德高地的抢占，关于服从和被服从。他的妻子就这样压在他身上，脸颊上是滚烫的红色，那双明亮硕大的眼睛像燃烧的太阳，流星从爆炸中飞溅而出，一颗一颗地落在松本赤裸的小腹，融化成液体，淌进黑暗中。即使如此，他的omega、他的妻子，下身的小穴仍然热情似火的绞紧着他的阴茎。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

松本把脱力昏睡的妻子搬回到床上，被窝里早已失去了热度，樱井浑身泛红，带着发///情的热潮，被吸收了凌晨凉意的被褥冷得一激灵。Alpha叹了口气，将他拥入怀里，眼皮沉沉，却怎样都无法入睡。

脸颊上残留着那一巴掌的余温，口腔内侧也被自己的臼齿咬磨出了血，松本感觉左脸像刚拔了智齿一样肿胀，无法控制地想到在医院里不愉快的经历，一连串不愿提及的回忆顺带着被牵连而出，从幽洞洞的暗夜里悉悉索索地爬了出来。

在弥漫着消毒水味的走廊里，夫妻俩一人一手牵着孩子并肩而行。外头的天阴沉沉地落着雨，因此即使是白天室内也开着灯，照得墙面一片惨白，松本恍惚自己已然罹患绝症躺在手术台上，肉体和灵魂都被暴露在无影灯下任人宰割。这种焦虑似乎顺着他手心的湿意传染给了年幼的优子，女孩像只受惊的雏鸟，好奇又不安地左顾右盼，早上樱井帮她梳好扎起的头发零星落了几缕细碎的在颈间，幼猫新长的软毛一般细细茸茸，Omega盯着自己女儿后颈发边缘的形状出神。他今天就穿了件纯棉罩衫，手臂在空落落的衣袖里晃荡，冷风钻进来铺上一层鸡皮疙瘩，显然是选错了衣服。但越是这种场合他越不想穿正装，有点奇怪的逆反心理，倒是帮孩子打理得井井有条，一尘不染的小皮鞋在医院亚麻油毡的地板上踢踏作响，连裤袜哄了好久才肯穿，比起把那双肉乎乎的小腿伸进去，女孩似乎更喜欢把它当作手套玩耍，直到松本走到房间门口板起脸装作要发火的样子，她才像条毛毛虫似的扭动起来。那时她很兴奋，难得的假期，以为父母要带自己去法国餐厅吃龙虾。

走进类似于诊疗室的房间，一个穿西装的男人和夫妇二人打好招呼，签了一些文件，一旁的护士引着松本坐下。这种场景他只在刑侦多拉马里见过，犯罪嫌疑人被要求检测DNA和犯罪现场做比对，棉棒探入口中滚动几圈采集黏膜，接下来是不是就要举着牌子拍照、像动物园里的动物一样隔着玻璃被人审视了？松本自打出生就没受过这样的屈辱，棉签粗糙的质感像沙砾摩擦锈铁一般鞭笞在脸颊内侧，好比临刑前的犯人，双手双脚捆绑束缚，脑袋被按压在断头台之上，冰冷的刀锋也是这般霍霍行刑，他不得不向前回溯，到底错在哪一步，要让自己整个家庭掉入被命运嘲弄的陷阱。

这时优子终于发出了啜泣声，她像积雨云一样积攒了一上午的不安爆发了出来，豆大的泪水翻涌而出。在孩子有限的认知里，来医院意味着打针吃药，哪怕回家路上妈妈会买芝士汉堡安抚，但摆在眼前的是这群白衣白帽白大褂的陌生人机械般的熟练动作，她像只连拉带拽被牵到悬崖边上的小马，细小的石子从脚边滚落掉入万丈深渊，抬头却望见父母一个恼羞成怒一个恍然失神的模样。

樱井把女儿抱起放到腿上，轻声地哄，答应她只要乖乖的今天就不用练琴。女孩蹬了几下小腿，蹭得离妈妈更近些，边点头边打哭嗝，Omega便把她换了个方向，像小树袋熊似的拥进怀里，有节奏地轻抚脊背。孩子的身体又软又温暖，带着奶香，把头埋在母亲胸前，婴儿时期喝奶一样的姿势，眼泪和温热的呼吸濡湿了衣服。樱井心头泛起柔情的浪潮，把女儿搂得更紧了点，却看到自己的手在颤抖个不停。

雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，雨滴不大，却像织得又紧又密的线，一梭一梭地打。结束采样之后夫妻俩又和医生讲了会儿话，哭累了的优子睡眼朦胧地趴在母亲肩上，羊羔般乖巧。寄存在医院入口处的伞不知被谁拿走了一把，松本让樱井抱着孩子撑剩下的那把，自己小跑进雨里取车。

“你可以和我们撑一把，挤一些也好过淋雨。”樱井小声抱怨，一只手扶住女儿的头一边收起伞坐进车里，丈夫的外套吸了好些雨水，湿气弥漫在狭小的空间里，让他的声音都听起来瓮瓮的。

“三个人走路不方便，还会搞得我们俩肩膀手臂都落上雨。”松本抽出旁边的纸巾擦了擦头发和脸，总算没弄湿方向盘。

“胳膊淋点雨又不会化，也不知道你在急什么。”

樱井明知故问。他当然知道自己丈夫在急什么，松本再微末的情绪他都能感受出来，没人想停留在医院过长时间，刺鼻的消毒水气味、面无表情的冷漠医生，从一开始踏上台阶，松本就生出了逃跑的念头。

在医院的时候他确实有些失态，松本不否认，便没再接话。

“刚刚应该你来抱孩子。”嘟囔的声音不大，听起来像蚊虫一样恼人。

他又开始了，松本想，樱井翔就像猫一样，每次有什么负面情绪，第一反应是用猫砂把它们埋起来，欲盖弥彰地在附近转悠，一闻味道就知道破绽百出。

自己已经让过一球，拿出了作为丈夫的容人姿态，樱井却不停地挥拍，全然不懂什么叫息事宁人。

“都要上小学的年纪了，动不动还要父母抱，这孩子，撒娇过头了……”松本快速从后视镜扫了一眼后座，优子已经睡熟。

“你在说什么？”樱井的猫砂似乎不顶用了，遮掩不住地露出匪夷所思的表情。

雨刷器自顾自地摇摆，刮擦过雨水冲刷的玻璃。

松本压低嗓子，装作若无其事地讲：“你不觉得她太娇气了吗？你看，我们俩都是很独立有主见的人，优子却……”

且不说检测结果还没出来，性格这种东西又不是从父母那边继承过来的，你爸贪财好色婚内出轨，你妈凶悍强势只手遮天，遗传给你哪点了？樱井的太阳穴突突地跳，心底的怒火直往嗓子口窜，他10秒钟打了500字的腹稿来反击，恨不得一口气全往外吐，话到嘴边又作了罢。松本有时候幼稚得像会迷信时尚杂志里星座专栏的女子高中生，照着那些模棱两可的描述代入自己，不像的地方都能深有感触，现在医院说优子可能不是我们亲生的孩子，松本也自然会揪着她的一言一行，从头到脚按到夫妻俩外貌举止的框架里一一比对。这是人之常情，这是再自然不过的，哪怕是自己，看到优子的后颈时也会不由自主地思索——我和我丈夫后颈的形状是这样的吗。樱井厌恶带着这种目光去看女儿的松本，也厌恶这样的自己。

“不要再说了……”樱井很清楚，丈夫内心已经有了答案。一直在逃避的反而是自己。

一周后，他们收到了鉴定书。

白纸黑字的材料上赫然写着

“资料1松本润、资料2樱井翔与资料3松本优子不存在生物学上的亲子关系。”

tbc.


End file.
